


Upsidedown

by CaruSalander



Category: The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaruSalander/pseuds/CaruSalander
Summary: Universo Alternativo en el que el mundo no se acaba, aunque algunos lo sientan así.





	Upsidedown

\- Joder… -se dijo, colgando el teléfono. 

Se echó hacia detrás en el sofá, sintiendo una mezcla de cansancio y preocupación. ¿Otra vez? Miró el reloj. Eran casi las diez de la noche. Bueno, al menos esta vez le habían detenido pronto.

La última vez tuvo que ir a buscarle pasadas las dos de la mañana.

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos mientras suspiraba. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo esto? Con un gesto de resignación, se levantó del sofá y fue al cuarto a vestirse. Pues porque no podía evitarlo.

En menos de media hora estaba en la comisaría de Westminster. Fue directamente al mostrador de atención al ciudadano, donde un agente con aspecto de novato le recibió con cara de aburrimiento.

\- Vengo a buscar a un detenido. Acaban de llamarme para que venga por él.

\- ¿Es usted familiar?

\- No, soy un amigo. No tiene familia aquí.

\- ¿Sabe por qué le han llamado a usted?

\- Seguramente lo habrá pedido él. Y creo que soy su contacto de emergencia.

\- Muy bien, necesito que rellene estos formularios y los firme aquí y aquí -dijo el agente, señalando con un bolígrafo sobre los papeles que le estaba pasando- una vez los tenga tráigamelos e iremos a buscar a su amigo para que se lo lleve.

Se hizo a un lado, a pesar de que no había nadie esperando para ser atendido, y completó los formularios sobre el mostrador. A estas alturas ya estaba familiarizado con ellos y apenas tardó cinco minutos en devolvérselos al agente. Éste comprobó que todo estaba correctamente cumplimentado y le entregó una copia.

\- Muy bien, espere un momento por favor, en seguida llegará un agente para que le acompañe a los calabozos –dijo el policía, para después hacer una llamada.

Al minuto se presentó otro policía, de mediana edad y aspecto cansado. El chico del mostrador le pasó los documentos que acababa de rellenar.

\- Es él, viene a por el que habéis traído antes -dijo, señalándole con la cabeza.

\- Ok -respondió el policía, revisando los formularios con el ceño fruncido.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron semanas, el policía cogió uno de los bolígrafos del mostrador, firmó los documentos y le miró por primera vez.

\- Buenas noches, soy el agente Graham –dijo, tendiéndole la mano.  

\- Buenas noches.

\- Aquí pone que es usted amigo del detenido, ¿no es así?

\- Si.

\- ¿No tiene familiares?

\- Aquí no.

\- ¿De qué se conocen?

\- Somos amigos de infancia. Nos criamos juntos –respondió, algo exasperado. No entendía a qué venía tanta pregunta. Sólo quería acabar con aquello e irse a casa.

\- Mm, ok –dijo el policía, como si no le creyese.

\- No es la primera vez que vengo a buscarle a comisaría y nunca había tenido problemas para sacarle, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó, intentando por todos los medios disimular su irritación.

\- Ya, ya veo que no es la primera vez. Quizá debería controlar mejor a su amigo –respondió el agente en un tono claramente hostil.

Lo que faltaba, que encima le echasen la culpa a él. Apretó los puños y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

\- Lo haré, no se preocupe.

\- Eso espero… -volvió a mirar los formularios- Muy bien, acompáñeme, por favor -dijo el agente, empezando a caminar en la misma dirección de la que había venido-. Mi compañero y yo encontramos a su amigo en Lambeth Bridge con claros síntomas de embriaguez -comenzó a explicarle mientras se dirigían a los calabozos- al aproximarnos a él para comprobar su estado respondió con hostilidad, gritos y amenazas. Prácticamente tuvimos que arrancarle del puente y nos vimos obligados a detenerle por perturbación del orden público y resistencia a la autoridad. Le encerramos para que durmiera la borrachera y no diera más problemas. -El agente se detuvo justo delante de una puerta gris de aspecto grueso, se dio la vuelta y le miró directamente- Verá, no vamos a presentar denuncia esta vez, pero su amigo acumula ya varias detenciones en diversas comisarías de Londres. No me extrañaría que la próxima vez acabara delante del juez.

\- Ya.

\- Controle a su amigo.

\- Vale.

El policía pasó sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y la pasó por un lector situado en la pared. Se oyó un sonido parecido al de una bocina y la puerta se abrió con un zumbido. Al otro lado había un pasillo con varias celdas a ambos lados. Entró a los calabozos siguiendo al agente y enseguida le vio. Estaba en la segunda celda de la izquierda, sentado en un banco con los ojos cerrados y la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Se le puso un nudo en la garganta al verlo. Estaba demacrado y había perdido peso desde la última vez que le vio. Saltaba a la vista que no lo estaba pasando bien.

\- ¿Andrew Knightley? -gritó el policía cuando llegaron a su celda.

Andy abrió los ojos algo confuso. Miró al policía que acababa de nombrarle y vio a Gary junto a él. Tenía una expresión seria y un profundo cansancio se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sin embargo, seguía mantenido ese carisma y ese atractivo que le acompañaban desde que eran unos críos. Incluso en ese lugar y en aquellas circunstancias, Gary brillaba con luz propia.  

\- Han venido a buscarte –dijo el agente, mientras abría la puerta de la celda con la misma tarjeta con la que había abierto la de los calabozos.

Andy se levantó y salió de la celda. Quería darle las gracias a Gary por haber ido a buscarle, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarle a la cara.

\- Tienes que firmar aquí antes de salir –dijo el policía, tendiéndole a Andy los formularios y un bolígrafo.

Una vez Andy hubo firmado, el agente les acompañó fuera de los calabozos, de vuelta al mostrador de atención al ciudadano, donde entregó los papeles al policía joven que había atendido a Gary en primer lugar.

\- Pueden irse -dijo el agente más mayor, sin mirarles.

Gary y Andy se dirigieron a la calle sin cruzar palabra y se detuvieron en la acera frente a la comisaría. Gary se giró para mirar a Andy, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

\- ¿Y bien? –dijo Gary.

\- Perdona –respondió Andy.

\- No, perdona no. ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa, Andy?

\- Nada. No me pasa nada…

\- Y una mierda.

\- Mira tío, siento haberte hecho venir…

\- ¿Qué hacías en el puente, Andy?

Andy se quedó mudo.

\- Mírame, Andy. ¡Mírame joder! –le gritó Gary.

Andy levantó la cabeza y le miró.

\- ¿Qué coño hacías en el puente? –volvió a preguntar Gary, mirándole a los ojos.

Andy volvió a bajar la cabeza sin decir nada.

\- ¡No apartes la mirada, joder! –gritó Gary, dándole un empujón en el hombro con la mano.

\- Déjame en paz, Gary -respondió Andy, molesto.

\- No, no, no. No tienes derecho a pedirme eso, Andy. No después de esto.

\- Lo siento… -respondió Andy con la voz rota.

\- Mierda, Andy… -dijo Gary, con un tono que denotaba más preocupación que enfado.- Tío… ¿qué te pasa?

\- Lo siento… -volvió a decir, incapaz ya de contener las lágrimas.

Gary tuvo el impulso de abrazarle, pero algo se lo impidió.

\- Vamos, te acompaño a casa –dijo Gary- A los dos nos vendrá bien el paseo.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles de Londres, en dirección al apartamento de Andy. Era casi noviembre, estaba nublado y de vez en cuando caían algunas gotas de lluvia, pero la temperatura era agradable. Sin saberlo, ambos iban pensando en lo mismo. Preguntándose lo mismo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

 

Su relación había pasado por muchas etapas, algunas mejores que otras. Después de terminar el instituto decidieron que se irían de Newton Heaven. Ambos tenían sueños más grandes que vivir en aquel pueblo, estaban llenos del ingenuo optimismo adolescente y unas ganas voraces de experimentar todo lo que el mundo pudiera ofrecerles. Se mudaron juntos a Londres, Andy empezó en la universidad y Gary fue pasando por varios trabajos: camarero, ayudante de cocina, dependiente en una tienda de cómics… Los primeros años fueron los mejores. Compartían piso, aunque pasaban más tiempo en el pub de la acera de enfrente que en su propia casa. Los fines de semana eran una locura, salían por Londres, se emborrachaban, se drogaban, follaban y experimentaban con todo lo que Newton Heaven no podía darles.

Londres lo trasformó todo. Lo hizo todo más grande, más intenso.

Al menos durante un tiempo.

Aquel ritmo de vida se reflejaba en las calificaciones de Andy, confirmando las sospechas de sus padres respecto a la “influencia” que Gary tenía en su hijo. Un verano, aprovechando una de las visitas que hacía a Newton Heaven durante las vacaciones, los padres de Andy le dieron un ultimátum. O se mudaba a una residencia universitaria, se centraba y aprobaba la carrera o se volvía al pueblo para trabajar en el negocio familiar.

La relación entre ambos cambió radicalmente después de aquello.

Para Andy, volver a Newton Heaven no era una opción y sabía que sus padres hablaban muy en serio, así que ese mismo verano se mudó a una residencia universitaria cercana a la facultad, se centró en la carrera y dejó de salir. Le resultó menos difícil de lo que esperaba y llegó a pensar que realmente la influencia de Gary le perjudicaba. Para él era fácil tener ese estilo de vida porque no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie, no tenía unos padres que le amenazasen ni todas las expectativas del mundo puestas sobre sus hombros. Era Gary King y todos esperaban… bueno, que siguiera siendo Gary King. Pero para él las cosas eran distintas y Gary tenía que entenderlo. No podía seguir comportándose como un crío, ahora tenía responsabilidades. Y si Gary no fuera tan jodidamente inmaduro, lo entendería… Con el tiempo, Andy fue conociendo a gente nueva en la facultad y Gary fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en alguien del pasado. Aunque pensar en él siempre le dejaba con un sabor agridulce y una sensación incómoda, difícil de definir.

Para Gary fue mucho más difícil de lo que está dispuesto a reconocer. Tuvo que buscar otro compañero de piso, puesto que él solo no podía hacer frente al alquiler. Acabó viviendo con un estudiante chino que apenas hablaba inglés y que tenía una forma de ser y de vivir muy diferente a la suya. En los cuatro años que estuvieron viviendo juntos apenas debieron cruzar diez palabras. Un resentimiento amargo invadió todo lo relacionado con Andy. Estaba cabreado con sus padres, le parecía injusto que le culpasen a él de las decisiones que Andy había tomado libremente. Ni que le hubiera arrastrado a punta de pistola por los clubs de Londres. Pero sobre todo se sentía humillado y traicionado por Andy. Por haberles seguido el juego a sus padres. Por haberle usado para no cargar con las culpas. Por haberle dejado tirado. Gary siguió haciendo más o menos la misma vida de antes, pero más extrema. Las salidas nocturnas se hicieron más frecuentes y más largas, las borracheras más intensas, las drogas más duras y el sexo más desenfrenado. Su vida se convirtió en la búsqueda de algo que no conseguía encontrar.  

Pasaron los años y las heridas fueron cerrando. O al menos dejaron de doler tanto.

Andy conoció a Rebecca en la universidad y poco después de licenciarse se fueron a vivir juntos.  Dos años después se casaron. Tras unos cuantos trabajos como pasante para distintos bufetes de Londres, Andy consiguió trabajo en una firma de abogados de renombre. Trabajó duro y fue ascendiendo hasta convertirse en el candidato mejor posicionado para convertirse en socio de la firma. Al final cumplió con las expectativas de sus padres. Su trabajo se convirtió en su vida.

Gary siguió buscando y por el camino encontró muchas cosas. Algunas mejores que otras. Estuvo viviendo un año y medio en Berlín. Fundó un grupo. Le echaron. Pasó un verano entero en Ibiza. Y volvió con un tatuaje que aún no es capaz de recordar cuándo se hizo. Le detuvieron muchas veces. Se acostó con muchas personas. Escribió la mejor canción de su vida estando colocado de LSD, pero nunca fue capaz de encontrar la caja de pizza en la que la había escrito. Se coló en un concierto de Siouxsie Sioux sin pagar entrada. Y en otro de Chameleon. Y en uno de Fields of the Nephilim. Conoció a Andrew Eldritch. Bueno, más o menos. Estaba tan colocado que lo único que acertó a decirle fue, palabras textuales, “ _Uh! Tío! TÍO! Eres… eres tú! Oh! Uh! Uh… tío, mira, sé que estás muy fuera de mi alcance, uh!, juegas en una liga completamente diferente, nosesimentiendes, pero tío… eheheheh… podría enamorarme de ti, ¿sabes? O sea, ¿tú te has visto? Uh!_ ”, para después huir de allí riendo como una colegiala. Se presentó sin dormir, después de una noche especialmente intensa, a una entrevista de trabajo en una tienda de discos del centro. Hoy es el encargado de la misma tienda. Estuvo en la última noche del Batcave, antes de que cerrara. Un skinhead le dejó casi inconsciente de un puñetazo al salir de un club de Candem. Se salvó de una paliza gracias a un grupo de punks que salía en ese momento del mismo club. Tuvo un accidente de coche estando borracho que le tuvo más de un mes ingresado en el hospital. Vio morir a amigos por culpa de la heroína. Y del SIDA. Se hizo las pruebas. Gary se convirtió en la reliquia de una época. En una de esas personas con mil historias que contar, que cuanto más conoces más sorprendente te resulta que aún siga viva.  

Sus vidas tomaron rumbos muy diferentes y no supieron nada el uno del otro durante mucho tiempo.

Hasta el año pasado.  

 

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando llegaron al edifico en el que vivía Andy.

\- Gracias por acompañarme.

\- Voy a subir contigo.

\- No hace falta, Gary, de verdad.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Andy.

\- Tío, estoy muy cansado.

\- Y yo también, joder. Pero me voy a quedar contigo. No estás bien, tío.

\- Déjalo, Gary. Por favor.

\- No, Andy –respondió Gary tajante.

Andy no tenía ninguna gana de hablar del tema, y menos aún con Gary, pero tampoco quería quedarse solo. Odiaba estar solo.

\- Como quieras –respondió Andy, abriendo la puerta del edificio.

Mientras subían por las escaleras de madera que llevaban a su apartamento, Andy se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al recurrir a Gary. No sólo aquella noche, sino desde el principio. No pensaba… bueno… que fuera a importarle tanto lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Él sólo buscaba alguien con quien poder emborracharse, pasarlo bien y olvidarse de todo. Gary pudo hacerse una idea de cuánto había bebido Andy por el tiempo que le costó acertar con la llave en la cerradura. Finalmente lograron entrar en el apartamento, que estaba prácticamente vacío excepto por un par de muebles y varias de cajas de cartón desperdigadas por el suelo.

\- ¿Te mudas? –preguntó Gary extrañado.

\- Me echan –respondió Andy.

\- ¿Te echan?

\- No puedo pagar el alquiler y me echan.

\- Joder… ¿y dónde vas a ir?

\- No lo sé, Gary. No tengo ni una puta libra. No sé dónde coño voy a ir ni que voy coño a hacer, ¿vale? –respondió Andy, en un tono más agresivo de lo que él mismo esperaba. No tenía ganas de hablar de ello ni de darle explicaciones a Gary. Sólo quería descansar y olvidarse de todo.

Gary se quedó callado. Sabía que Andy estaba pasando una mala racha, pero no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto todo se había ido a la mierda.

\- ¿Tienes té? –le preguntó.

\- Sí –respondió Andy, desplomándose sobre el sofá que, junto con una mesa y varias cajas, era lo único que llenaba la sala de estar.

\- ¿En la cocina?

\- Sí.

\- Voy a preparar un par de tazas.

Andy respondió con un gruñido sin ni siquiera mirar a Gary, que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina con un nudo en el estómago. Se sentía muy incómodo en aquella situación, pero también sentía que tenía que estar allí. Encontró la tetera junto a varias cajas vacías de pizza y comida china. La lavó, la llenó de agua y la puso a hervir. Le resultaba increíble que Andy, precisamente Andy, hubiera acabado así. Mierda, él era el que había ido a la universidad, el que había dedicado su vida a trabajar y todas esas mierdas. Se puso a buscar las tazas, el té y el azúcar entre los armarios y cajones de la cocina, con una sensación de angustia cada vez mayor. No necesitaba que Andy le dijera lo que hacía totalmente borracho en Lambeth Bridge, Gary sabía perfectamente qué hacía allí. Se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina, intentando tranquilizarse.

Joder, aquello le sobrepasaba.

Mientras, Andy apoyó la cabeza en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado y sentía náuseas. Mierda, aquel no era el plan que tenía para esa noche. No… no era así cómo tenía que haber acabado. Respiró hondo, luchando contra las náuseas y las ganas de llorar. Todo se había ido a la mierda y él estaba completamente agotado. No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de seguir con todo esto. No tenía que haber llamado a Gary. No tenía que haberle metido en todo esto. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos, intentando detener las lágrimas.

 

Andy apareció un día en la tienda de Gary, supuestamente por casualidad. Lo cierto es que había estado consultando los archivos de la Seguridad Social para encontrar a Gary y saber dónde trabajaba. Fue a buscarle porque, en aquel momento, necesitaba a alguien. A alguien como Gary King. En los últimos años Andy se había volcado totalmente en su trabajo, luchando por ese ascenso que le convertiría en socio de la firma y colmaría las expectativas de todos. Un ascenso que siempre se le prometía pero que nunca llegaba. Trabajaba los siete días de la semana y las horas extra se convirtieron en la norma. Estaba tan absorbido por el trabajo que fue perdiendo a Rebecca sin darse cuenta. No es que la relación fuera mal, es que directamente no había relación. Ni siquiera llegaron a discutir. Una noche Andy llegó del trabajo y se encontró la demanda de divorcio sobre la mesa, pero no a Rebecca. No corrió a buscarla ni le prometió que cambiaría por ella. No podía. Tenía que preparar un caso importante para el día siguiente. Tampoco fue un divorcio difícil ni se abrió una guerra entre los dos. Andy no tenía tiempo para eso, así que dejó que fuera su abogado el que se encargase de todo y él se limitó a firmar lo que le pedían. Lo realmente difícil, la verdadera guerra, fue quedarse solo. Andy no tenía ni idea de cómo organizar su vida. Sin Rebecca para encargarse de todo lo que no era el trabajo, Andy se encontró completamente desamparado. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Rebecca significaba en su vida. Ella era lo que le permitía centrase en su trabajo y no preocuparse de nada más. Estar con ella resultaba… útil.  Contrató a una asistenta para que se encargase de la casa, la ropa, la comida y ese tipo de cosas. Y durante un tiempo funcionó bien y Andy pudo centrarse otra vez en trabajar.

Sin embargo, se fue llenando de un vacío cada vez más grande. Intentó llenarlo con el trabajo, pero cada día se encontraba más harto y más cansado de todo. Lo de su ascenso era una puta broma. Siempre le tentaban con él, pero nunca se lo daban. Y él caía en la trampa como un gilipollas. Llevaba años trabajando el triple por algo que estaba claro que no tenían intención de darle. Ir al trabajo se hacía más duro cada día, pero estar en casa era peor. No lo soportaba. Tenía la sensación de que las paredes se le venían encima y llegaba a angustiarse hasta el punto de tener que salir a la calle para no asfixiarse. Ya no recordaba la última vez en la que se había sentido bien, sin angustias, sin preocupaciones.

Bueno, sí que lo recordaba.

Y por eso se decidió a buscar a Gary.

Le costó un poco reconocerle cuando entró en la tienda y llegó a dudar por un instante de si realmente era él. Estaba… viejo. Seguía siendo delgado, tenía el pelo medio largo y peinado hacia detrás (seguía tiñéndose de negro el muy cabrón), pero tenía los ojos rodeados de unas profundas arrugas. Le observó mientras ordenaba un estante lleno de discos de vinilo de segunda mano. Estaba más delgado de lo que parecía a primera vista. Y daba la sensación de estar… desgastado. Como una chaqueta de cuero después de décadas de uso. Se acercó a él y le dio un toque en el hombro. Gary se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño. Se le quedó mirando varios segundos, sin cambiar de expresión. “¿Andy?” Andy sonrió por primera vez en meses. “Si”. La cara de Gary cambió completamente y se abalanzó sobre Andy en un abrazo tan espontáneo que sorprendió a ambos. Se separó y le miró de arriba abajo. Joder, estaba gordo. Y ese pelo repeinado… esas gafas… y la gabardina beige… mierda, era un puto cuarentón.

Esa misma noche salieron a beber y ponerse al día de sus vidas. O más bien de parte de ellas. Para Gary, contarle a Andy determinadas cosas de su vida resultaba complicado. Su vida confirmaba lo que los padres de Andy siempre habían pensado de él: que era un desastre andante. Siendo honestos, si Andy hubiera seguido viviendo con él no habría llegado tan lejos. Para Andy tampoco era fácil contarle a Gary qué había estado haciendo los últimos veinte años, básicamente porque lo único que había hecho era trabajar. Su vida era terriblemente aburrida y él también lo era. Y en cuanto a los últimos meses… no tenía ninguna gana de hablar de ellos. De hecho, si había ido a buscar a Gary era precisamente para olvidarse de los últimos meses.

Y lo consiguió.

Aquella noche fue la mejor en años para Andy, así que el siguiente fin de semana llamó a Gary para verse de nuevo. Gary tenía sentimientos encontrados ante la repentina reaparición de Andy. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, no podía evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia él. Pero también tenía que reconocer que había echado mucho de menos su compañía y el pasado que compartían. Empezaron a salir todos los fines de semana a emborracharse, fumar e ir de pub en pub hasta el amanecer. Era como si tuvieran 20 años de nuevo, excepto por que ahora las resacas eran más fuertes y duraban más. Pasaron noches enteras bebiendo en casa de Gary, rememorando la época del instituto y contándose aquella parte de sus vidas que no fueron capaces de compartir la primera noche que salieron. Así fue como Gary descubrió que la vida de Andy no era tan bonita ni tan perfecta como parecía desde fuera. Y Andy confirmó lo que ya suponía, que Gary había vivido la vida como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Envidiaba a ese cabrón. Él sí que había sabido aprovechar la vida, en lugar de desperdiciarla en un despacho. Le invadió la necesidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido y empezó a salir más, a beber más, a fumar más y a pasar cada vez más noches con personas a las que no volvería a ver. Intentaba que Gary le acompañara en sus desmadres, pero para Gary aquel era un mundo de sobra conocido que, a estas alturas de su vida, ya tenía poco que ofrecerle. Eso no detuvo a Andy, que siguió llamando de vez en cuando para intentar convencerle, aunque realmente no le necesitara para irse de fiesta. Siempre es fácil encontrar amigos para ponerse hasta arriba.

La primera noche que le llamó desde comisaría le habían detenido por liarse a puñetazos con un chaval de veinte años en mitad de Camden. La segunda por conducir borracho. La tercera porque le habían encontrado cocaína escondida en el calcetín durante una redada en un club de Kensington. A parte de policías y detenidos, lo que más hay en una comisaría son abogados, así que la noticia de sus detenciones corrió como la pólvora entre el gremio. Sus jefes no podían permitirse tener como empleado a alguien con sus problemas, así que le echaron de la firma.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Andy había perdido el control de su vida.

 

Gary volvió de la cocina con el té, lo dejó sobre la mesa, y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Andy.

\- ¿Cuánto azúcar quieres? –le preguntó.

\- Ya me lo echo yo –respondió Andy, incorporándose para coger una cucharilla con la que servírselo.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, mientras terminaban de preparar sus tés. Gary intentaba buscar las palabras con las que empezar una conversación que sentía que debía de tener con Andy. Se sentía el tío menos indicado de la tierra para hablar con Andy, pero sabía que era el único que iba a hacerlo.

\- Entonces, ¿no tienes dinero para pagar?

\- No.

\- ¿No puedes pedir un préstamo o algo así?

\- Llevo meses sin trabajo. No me van a dar un préstamo.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- No saben nada –dijo con voz ahogada.

\- ¿No les has dicho nada?

\- No.

\- ¿Y eso? Estoy seguro de que te ayudarían si se lo pidieras.

\- Gary, no puedo. No puedo decirles que me han echado del trabajo por borracho. Mierda, si ni siquiera saben lo de Rebecca.

\- ¿No?

\- No.

\- Joder…

Andy intentó mantener la compostura, pero le resultaba imposible. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado harto de todo, y no le quedaban fuerzas para fingir.

\- Estoy agotado, Gary. Estoy muy muy cansado, no puedo más -dijo entre lágrimas-. Todo se ha ido a la mierda.

Gary permaneció en silencio, en parte porque quería que Andy se desahogara y en parte porque seguía sin saber qué decir.

\- Es que te juro que ya me da igual todo. Me da igual. Sólo quiero olvidarme ya de toda esta mierda. No puedo más, te lo juro -se detuvo un segundo, sintiendo como las palabras se le atragantaban- ya no me importa si sobrevivo o no.

\- Mierda, Andy, no puedes…

\- ¡No! Mierda, Gary, no. No me vengas con discursitos, por favor.

\- ¿Qué? No me jodas, Andy. No puedes decir algo así y esperar que me quede tan tranquilo.

\- En serio, no tengo ganas de discutir de esto.

\- Me da igual, Andy. Necesitas ayuda tío.

\- Mira Gary, eres el menos indicado del mundo para decirme eso.

\- ¿Pero qué coño dices?

\- No importa…

\- No, no. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Déjalo de verdad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué esto también es culpa mía?

\- No he dicho eso.

\- No hace falta que lo digas. Joder Andy, tienes que empezar a responsabilizarte de tus actos de una puta vez.

\- No es esto lo que necesito ahora mismo.

\- Sí, sí que lo es. Esto es justo lo que necesitas, Andy. Que alguien te diga las cosas a la cara de una puta vez. Las cosas no se resuelven echándole la culpa a los demás. Ni tirándose de un puente borracho. Andy, joder…. -Gary se detuvo, tratando de tranquilizarse- Mira, sé por lo que estás pasando. Sé que las cosas se han ido a la mierda y que parece que no hay salida. Y sé que es más fácil tirar la toalla y rendirse, pero así no se resuelve nada. Tienes que tomar las riendas, joder.

\- ¿Y tú qué coño sabes, Gary? ¡Lo he perdido todo! ¡Todo! Qué coño vas a saber tú de eso, ¿eh? Si toda tu vida ha consistido en hacer lo que te daba la gana y divertirte. No has hecho otra cosa desde que éramos unos putos críos. ¿O es que ya no recuerdas quién eras entonces, eh? ¡El puto Gary King! El que pasa de todo y de todos y solo quiere pasarlo bien. No me jodas con lo de tomar las riendas y lo de que sabes por lo que estoy pasando, porque no tienes ni idea.

\- Soy seropositivo.

Andy se quedó helado. ¿Qué había dicho?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Soy seropositivo. Tengo VIH. Lo sé desde hace diez años.

\- …

\- ¿Crees que eres el único aquí que se ha pasado años culpando a otros en lugar de asumir que fue él quien se folló a medio Londres sin condón? ¿Crees que eres el único que se pasó días enteros de fiesta, intentando ignorar lo que le estaba pasando? Mierda, Andy, ¿crees que eres el único de los dos que ha estado borracho al borde de un puente? No hablo por hablar, Andy.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, tratando digerir la situación. Gary no tenía ninguna intención de contarle aquello a Andy, pero después de oír sus reproches no pudo evitarlo. Para Andy aquella revelación puso en perspectiva sus propios problemas.

\- Soy un estúpido, Gary, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. No… no es algo que suela contarle a la gente, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Cuando eres VIH positivo y la gente se entera… bueno, tienen miedo. Todos a los que conozco acaban yéndose al final.

\- Lo siento.

\- Andy, no quiero que lo sientas. No quiero hacer esto sobre mí. Yo estoy bien. Lo que quiero es que sepas que yo también he pasado por un infierno y que sé que se puede salir de él.

\- No quiero sonar como un gilipollas ignorante, pero… tú y yo…

\- De eso hace siglos. No tengo claro cuando me infecté, pero fue después de eso. De todas formas, deberías hacerte las pruebas. Nunca está de más.

\- Vale…

\- Mira, no me arrepiento de la vida que he llevado ni de a dónde me ha llevado, aunque ahora mi vida dependa de una puta pastilla. De hecho, precisamente por eso para mí cada día es un puto regalo, Andy. Ni siquiera debería estar vivo y sin embargo lo estoy. Haberme tirado de aquel puente habría sido una falta de respeto hacia toda la gente que se quedó por el camino por culpa de este puto virus. Y fueron miles, Andy. Algunos amigos muy cercanos.

\- Lo siento.

\- Yo también. Mira, no te voy a decir que la vida es preciosa y que tienes gente que te quiere y que si te suicidas les harás sufrir y todas esas mierdas. Eso es una gilipollez. A veces la vida es una puta mierda y no deberíamos vivirla sólo por los demás. Lo que quiero decirte es que antes de tomar la decisión de tirarte de un puente, busques ayuda. Y si no te sirve, haz lo que quieras Andy. Tu vida es solo tuya. Pero si te matas ya no hay vuelta atrás. Al menos asegúrate antes de que no hay otra alternativa.   

\- No sé si hubiera sido capaz de tirarme. Si no hubiera aparecido la poli… no sé. De verdad que no lo sé. Cuando iba hacia Lambeth Bridge tenía clarísimo lo que iba a hacer y cuando llegué allí… la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien que pasó. No sé si lo hubiera hecho, Gary. No lo sé. ¡Dios! No lo sé Gary… -dijo Andy entre sollozos.

Gary dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se acercó a Andy. No dijo nada, simplemente apoyó la mano sobre su antebrazo y le dejó continuar.

\- Nunca… nunca me había sentido tan solo y tan perdido. Y me aterra en lo que me convierto cuando estoy solo. Porque soy un puto cobarde, Gary. Un puto cobarde y un inútil que sólo sabe encerrarse en su trabajo y que en cuanto las cosas se le ponen un poco complicadas lo único que sabe hacer es emborracharse y ponerse hasta el culo. No sé lo que hubiera pasado si no me hubieran detenido, Gary… de verdad que no lo sé… ¿crees… crees que me rendiría tan fácilmente?

\- No lo sé… pero creo que eso no es lo importante ahora.

\- No sé cómo arreglar las cosas, Gary. Se suponía que lo estaba haciendo todo bien. Estaba casado con una mujer a la que quería, tenía un buen trabajo, me iban a hacer socio de la firma… todo me iba bien. Se suponía que tenía mi vida resuelta, que las cosas me iban a ir bien y que iba a ser así para siempre.

\- Ya... para siempre… -una expresión sombría se dibujó en el rostro de Gary- para siempre es lo que te prometen… pero eso es sólo para los mentirosos y los tontos que les creen. Nada dura para siempre.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Gary? No tengo trabajo y en cuanto acabe el mes no tendré casa.

Gary se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la taza que descansaba sobre la mesa. Tenía que estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

\- A ver… en la tienda me vendría bien algo de ayuda. Estoy solo para atender, ordenar los estantes y controlar que no nos roben y muchas veces no doy abasto. Ya se lo había comentado a mis jefes y no les pareció mal contratar a alguien más. No ibas a ganar mucho, pero te puede servir para ir tirando hasta que encuentres otra cosa.

\- ¿De verdad? Dios Gary, eso sería... no sé ni que decir… gracias.

\- No me las des. No te estoy ofreciendo trabajo a cambio de nada. Quiero que busques ayuda, un psicólogo o algo así. Y que te comprometas.

\- Es que… es que me va a costar mucho eso Gary –respondió Andy, con la voz rota. No se veía capaz de hacer aquello.

\- Lo sé, pero necesito que lo hagas. No puedo ayudarte si no.

\- Vale.

\- Y en cuanto a la casa, te ofrecería la mía pero no sé si vas a estar cómodo –dijo Gary, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Entendería perfectamente que Andy tuviera reparos en vivir con él.

Andy no respondió inmediatamente. Un miedo irracional a contagiarse de SIDA se lo impedía. Se miró las manos, sosteniendo la taza de té ya vacía. Se sentía estúpido.

\- Gary, creo que por primera vez en mi vida sé qué es real. No… no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo. Ni si quiera sé muy bien  qué me refiero… lo que quiero decir es que… no sé cómo agradecerte todo esto.

\- Buscando ayuda y saliendo adelante.

\- Gary… ¿crees que podemos empezar de nuevo? –preguntó Andy, sin levantar la vista de su taza- ¿Como antes?

Una media sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Gary.

\- Como antes no…

\- Como ahora.

\- Como ahora.  


End file.
